


15 Blue - Blue Sky Eyes

by magikfanfic



Series: Jono/Paige Fanfic 100 Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the earlier issues of Gen X. Before it turned into utter smeg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Blue - Blue Sky Eyes

He's never seen someone with eyes that blue. Has to stop and ask himself sometimes whether he thinks they're real. Seems like too much to ask for: a girl with eyes that blue looking at him. He has to wonder what those blue eyes see. Whether they're coated over in some kind of sugar buzz, painted with frescos of angels, warped in some way from spending too much time in the sun.

Surely, whatever Paige actually sees isn't him, can't be him because if she saw what he sees, she wouldn't be looking. She'd have stopped looking the moment she met him. Just averted those sky blue eyes for good and never dared to glance back into his darkness.

Jono knows he's being melodramatic and pouncy, but he can't help it. She can be so bloody sweet and insecure, looking at him with eyes so blue he's not sure whether the sky fell into them or if it's reflected in them, as though Paige merely had windows for eyes, her bloody soul tied into the heavens he feels denied of.

It's not fair. Not one little part of it.

Shouldn't be a girl with eyes so blue. Shouldn't sure as hell be a girl able to steal his nonexistent heart away. He's more a monster than a man, anyway. A freak.

Yet she looks at him with those eyes, and he wonders what she sees because she looks so damn hopeful. And hope's something he's not really bothered himself over. Until her.

He wants to know what she sees, but he's too bloody scared of the answer.


End file.
